


[podfic] halo

by Kess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: I fell in love with a monster.I’m sorry.Let me explain.





	[podfic] halo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814010) by [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress). 



****

 

**Fic:** [halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814010) by[ Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** Haikyuu!!

**Ship:**   Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru or Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, you'll see

**Rating:**  Teen and up

**Warnings:** horror ❤

**Reader's Notes:**  I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS FIC IT'S SO PERFECT  
  
I recorded it more with one particular voice in mind, if only because one of them matches my reading style a lot more than the other... you'll see, if you chose to listen 

 

right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Haikyuu/%5bhaikyuu%5d%20halo.mp3) [23MB | 00:25:18]


End file.
